twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Renesmee Cullen/@comment-24927180-20140528050610/@comment-98.211.75.105-20140710080544
The BDSM scene is almost competely different from what is shown in Fifty Shades. Now, I can say that some of the things that she tried to describe may happen in a BDSM realtionship, but it's not like how she describes it, (She tried and failed to describe them in a correct manner) not all is to do with pain. Christian was just a manipulating abusive piece of shit. BDSM is hard to for a lot of people outside of that to grasp; when I first started learning about it I was like what in the hell, but people are into different things, and the more I learned, the more I saw that it wasn't some weird thing, it was just people doing what they enjoyed. They aren't needlessly cruel to their partner, like Christian was to Anna. They also all don't come from some horrible tragedy that made them that way like Christian did, that's a often misguided view. There is a level of trust between partners that is not show in Fifty Shades. It's something that both people are comfortable with, they don't exceed out of anything that isn't, and when a sub uses their safeword the dom stops, he/she does not keep going like Christian did. Also typically there is aftercare after the things they agreed upon, and Chrisitan never did any of that for Anna, nor did Anna ever do anything for Chrisitan (Shows that James didn't even bother to research that far), but still both dom and sub typically do something they see as aftercare, from talking, snuggling, giving each other some space, cleaning each other, there is something to soothe each other because BDSM tends to make emotions run high for both parties. What Chrisitan did also by following Anna around was way out of bounds not just in a BDSM sense, but in just a normal sense as in you don't stalk people, or trace their phones. The fact is that Chrisitan is abusive, the whole series. Now this is just basic information that I've collected from different places, I'm not in the BDSM scene, and I don't know all that much on a personal level, but I do know that I know more than James does just from the most basic of research. This is what I learned from wikipedia, and a few blogs. This is not even going that far into BDSM. It's basic knowledge you get from the damn wikipedia page. The biggest thing I learned from basic research that James missed was BDSM follows under the rules of safe, sane, and consensual. None of that was shown in Fifty Shades. I'm sorry I just kind of dumped this all on you, but I just really think more people need to know that Fifty Shades is not an accurate show of BDSM. Fifty Shades is about an abusive jackass using his past as an excuse to beat a woman while trying to call it BDSM. I know that some people like the books, and that's cool for them, my mom is one of them, but I've told her, like I tell anyone who brings the book up, how wrong the book is in what it shows. It's fiction, I get it, but too many people copy fiction for it to just be seen as harmless. I'm surprised that Rob wanted to do it when he didn't like Twilight. That seems more than a little silly to be honest. He didn't like Twlight, but he's curious about doing something that's basically Twilight with different names and human AU. I'm still personally hoping the movie gets thrown out. I don't think it has any need to be made into a movie, somethings just don't need that, and I don't think many actors want that tagged onto them for the rest of their career which is probably why they keep losing them. Like Daniel will always be Harry Potter, Rupert will always be Ron Weasley, Emma will always be Hermione Granger, Rob will always be Edward Cullen, Kristen will always be Bella Swan, Taylor will always be Jacob Black, and whoever plays Christan will always be Christan Grey. The height of your career are those big roles that made everyone know you. Sad, but true. Some are better to have tagged to you than others.